Snowflake
Lorraine Norwood '''or '''Snowflake is a character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Arla. Biography Since the Beginning Lorraine was born into a prestigious assassin’s family, who trained her and her powers from a very young age. The first time she formed a shard of ice, she was shown where to aim to quickly disarm someone. Eventually she was taught how to kill someone with her bare hands. Her first kill was on her seventh birthday. She would never forget the first time she had warm, wet blood on her hands, or the pleading eyes of the person she murdered. Sympathy was only a word to her, an emotion she'd never really known. In her family's eyes, she was the perfect result of innocent appearance and an ice cold heart. If everything had gone as planned, she would have grown to take over the business as the first born child. Luckily, some say, it didn't quite turn out that way. At the age of 14 her parents decided it best if she gained some experience, and signed her up on a contract killing as a test. Needless to say, she passed with flying colours; finding it slightly exciting for a change, she became a gun for hire the next week. If the person put up a fight and somehow wounded her, she would usually be fine after a nights rest no matter how deep the cut. Once she got hit by a car which shattered her legs, but she took off the cast a week later on a whim when she couldn't feel the pain any longer. Mesmerized by the nature and all its wonders, she ran off with half of the familys wealth to enroll at Heartania University to study Arts. When her family found out they sent her flowers, blessing her independence, along with the keys to an apartment on top of one of Heartania's tallest skyscrapers. Nowadays she flies around the city at night time, enjoying the splendid view and taste of freedom she's longed for ever since she was a kid. Appearance At 5'10", this lady has grown to face her enemies and eliminate them. Her icy blue eyes leave an impression everywhere she goes, as well as the curly blonde/platinum blonde hair flowing down to her waist. She is quite slim and might at first look fragile, so she is often called up when they need someone to gather information, play the intriguing 'femme fatale' or get away with murder. On normal days she likes to wear her navy blue, long-sleeved skater dress, or a classic u-neck sweater with skinny jeans. Her clothing style always emanates a certain elegance, and you will never see this girl in sweatpants. As for her villainous outfit; she wears a warm, shimmering white jumpsuit and pulls back her long side locks with a satin bow hair clip. She prefer flat shoes rather than high heels, due to her height. She covers her face with an intricate, snowflake-adorned mask. Personality This woman means business, and will not take no for an answer. Though she might be willing to hear you out (on rare occasions), she will not let anything stop her from completing the task at hand. Ruthless, intelligent and at times a funny person, she couldn't care less whether you won the lottery or got hit by a bus. At times friendly, but when it boils down to it she would rather watch a child drown in a well than pull it up from it. Abilities Healing Factor She recovers at an incredibly fast rate, so she doesn't care much for pain or even severe wounds. This does not mean, however, that she is immortal. It simply takes a little more effort to kill this cat. Ice Manipulation She is able to control ice and snow, and freeze the water molecules in the air around her. One of her hobbies is to flythrough clouds on her homemade paraglider; mostly made of sturdy ice, wide enough to keep her soaring through the air without any issues. She likes to experiment with varying the paragliders shape, mimicking everything from birds' wings to a skydiver suit with different results, even though it drains a lot of her energy. She loves create solid ice underneath her feet and skate/skid at fast speeds whenever it is possible. Relationships Category:Villain Category:Character Category:Arla Category:Major Character Category:Ravager